This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A combined terminal system includes a plurality of devices for different use. The respective devices are standalone systems which may be totally different in hardware and software, e.g., application interfaces of different devices are different. While in the power-on process of the system, the different application interfaces are displayed sequentially as the boot screen. There may be a significant jump between the application interfaces in the power-on process since the application interfaces are different, thus resulting in a problem of boot screen jumping.